Sinful Lucunditas
by CleverDucky
Summary: Simon Campos character study. The man who has lust that clings like a second skin and wicked eyes that draw the moth so easily to the flame. You can try to escape, but your caught before you even meet his eye.


_Sinful Lucunditas_

**oOo**

He isn't a complex man by any means. Rather, he is a very simple and predictable person. That is, if you understood every angle of quantum mechanics and each set of scientific principles known to man it is easy enough to depict his psyche.

If you couldn't then, yes, he is a very, _very _complex individual with a penchant for manipulation and control. That would be the only bit of him able to understand because, as human and down-to-earth as he may seem, Simon Campos is anything but.

With a sharp tongue and even sharper mind, his wit can wind you in circles and leave you in the dust, licking your wounds and tail tucked between your legs and nothing but a battered ego left for you to nurse.

His tangibility is beyond comprehension simply because he himself is beyond touch. It isn't possible to rise to his levels. Oh, sure, you can work around his genius, get under it and by some stroke of luck maybe even counter him. But the fact remains that you will never be able to drag yourself high enough for even a tiny bit of comparison.

Not only does he hold the world practically in the palm of his hand by just his mind, his charm is a force to be reckoned with in itself. Men and women alike stop on the street just to watch him idly flip a quarter over his knuckles or open his phone with those long, talented fingers.

Womens' insides give a pleasurable hum at one glance of his sinful eyes, one quirk of his beautiful lips. Men avert their eyes in shame at his small but authoritative build, his intimating presence that immediately puts them in their place without a word. Uncertainty plants itself in every person he passes because of the immediate pull, the slam-fast attraction, that drenches them like water.

What's worse is that he _knows _how he affects people and he uses it to his advantage. He uses it to get what he wants without giving a thought to the repercussions because that's just how he _is. _His entire state of being is like Russian Roulette; except he knows when the bullet will shoot and who he will end.

The danger and caution that seeps through his skin acts like a magnetic lure toward others. He is that _something _that you want to touch and taste and hold so badly, yet you are terrified of the prospect of actually following through with it. Horrified that you wish for his attention and yet grovel silently for a simple flicker of his eyes upon you.

Simon is everything and nothing. Fear and veiled security. That one person who can bend others to his will with only a look and a smile, who can cause people to do things they would never do otherwise, who can influence someone to make a decision and have them believe it was their idea in the first place.

Simon is the forbidden fruit you can't help but to want, no matter how much you push it away. He gets under your skin and plants himself their like a disease and slowly but surely tears you down until you are openly vying for his gaze, his touch, his undivided and intense attention.

And the most incomprehensible prospect of all, the one thing that seems plain and boring next to everything else but is the strongest and most significant bit of his personality, is that he always gets even. Dare to cross him, dare to break his spell, dare to call him out and humiliate him, and he faces you, and he defeats you--breaks you for good.

He is not a complex person. He is simply Simon. The man with the world held ever so delicately in his hand and trapped within his wicked stare and killer smile.

* * *

**A/N: **First time Flashforward writer, so I hope this was alright. I'm a big fan of Simon, even though he is a bit...iffy...ah, hell, I'm a sucker for anti-heroism and this is in the ball park so woot! go Simon! In fact, I'm all for anyone Dom plays. Anyway, reviews are loved and almost always answered!

Title meaning: Sinful Pleasures. (It's Latin. Got it from an online translator, so don't hack me to death if it's wrong.)


End file.
